


【Jaydick/Roydick】All Falls Down （pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *N52红双喜设定+仍旧是小警察的迪克警探*3p，雷，慎点，是给白桃老师的（
Relationships: JayDick - Relationship, RoyDick, alldick
Kudos: 67





	【Jaydick/Roydick】All Falls Down （pwp）

迪克打赌布鲁德海文一定没有哪个警官会像他此刻这样狼狈，哪怕是哪个女警员，后勤部门最好看的那一个，都绝对没有他这样会扭屁股。那根假阴茎在他体内震动着，他在晃着腰，试图摆脱过度的刺激，频繁的抽动几乎把他干得内壁湿软，而他只能毫无反抗机会的跪在冰凉的水泥地面，那被警察制服包裹的腿间，已经破破烂烂，湿润得一塌糊涂。

“该死…”迪克咽了咽唾液，他听得到他声音里的哭腔，粘腻又可怜，不明情况的人只会觉得这好像在求欢，只有迪克知道这是该死的药物作用，他努力的憋回呜咽声，可只要动一下手腕，经过罗伊改造的手铐就会释放出电流，在人体可承受范围的电击，逼得他呻吟声连连，发狠的夹紧了那根震动得厉害的按摩棒，穴口张合着吐出水液。

“哇哦！”情欲烧得正旺的迪克，分辨不清口哨声到底来自于谁，他只知道杰森拽起了他的头发，他被迫抬起头来，靡红的嘴唇间呼出喘息，接着是剧烈的呻吟，不知道是谁又把按摩棒的震动程度调高，迪克不得不惊叫起来，他想射精，但被锁精环束缚住的阴茎只能发颤，挤出一点点水液，其它的水从他屁股后头流出来，比最淫荡的婊子看起来还要骚。罗伊伸脚去分开迪克收拢的双腿，淫液就滴落在他冰冷的靴面上，他嗤笑了一声，俯下身去吻上迪克的耳廓，带着调侃意味的道：“感觉如何，迪克？我就知道你的屁股很适合这个，果然当初答应杰森一起来找你是对的。”

迪克咬牙哼了一声，他没力气去反驳罗伊的话，这两个可恨的家伙在昨天就已经摁着他搞了一轮，他的警服黏黏腻腻的，皮肤上那些痕迹还没消下去，军火库这个天才还为他设计了些乱七八糟的性玩具，他不知道在那些玩意的折磨下高潮了多少次，尽管从中午时这两个人离开前，给他戴上锁精环后，他就再没射过，可他的屁股可比他的鸡巴还会流水。

罗伊啧啧感叹了会，他和杰森交换过一个眼神，就将被铐在钢管上的迪克解开，迪克欲意反抗，但拳头还没打出去，杰森便一把将他拽过，重新把他的两手捆到他自己的身后，罗伊则把这浑浑噩噩的小警官抱起来，温热的手扣在他柔软的大腿根处，迪克就像个幼童那样，被罗伊以把尿的姿势抱起来，被抱起来的人挪开视线，压根不敢看跟前的杰森，杰森却大大方方看着迪克，这完美的躯体不用来凌虐实在太过可惜。

透过杰森那双光线下蓝得显出欲念的双眼，罗伊大概也能想到怀里抱着的家伙是怎样狼狈的姿态：迪克格雷森，这充满魅力的马戏团男孩，即便穿着这身警服，是个优秀的超级英雄，也不能演示他是个婊子的事实。罗伊好心情的笑起来，他收拢五指，指尖陷入迪克手感极佳的大腿肉里，这让罗伊更能想象到跟前漂亮的画面，无非就是迪克被按摩棒操得流水的艳红肉洞，好像在可怜哭泣的，不能射的阴茎，还有干净且好看的身体曲线，迪克那张脸应该尤其完美，情欲爬满了他的神情，湿润的亮蓝双眼里尽是哀求。杰森也读懂了那双眼睛透露出的意思，他走上前，一手扣住迪克的脚踝，凑近吻上迪克，滚烫的嘴唇贴吻着小警察，低低呼出热气，说道：”格雷森警探，布鲁斯知道他的初任罗宾有多会扭屁股吗？“

迪克不满的呜咽，他没能回答这个问题，罗伊就把手指挤进了他的嘴里，带着点火药味的指头夹住迪克的舌头，来回翻搅出水声，牵带出透明的银丝，“天啊，杰，这真是个过分的问题，我们做爱的时候能不能不要提老蝙蝠？”

杰森耸耸肩，大概确实觉得这个时候提起布鲁斯实在有些煞风景，于是转变了话题，他拍拍迪克的屁股，示意罗伊将小警察放下，迪克失去了罗伊支撑，只得跪在地上，那根假阴茎还在搅乱他的呼吸，迪克费力地抬起脑袋，刚好对上红头罩的胯间，他闻到属于他的弟弟的荷尔蒙气息，媚药引诱着他，让他感到口干舌燥，一种感觉浮上来，使得迪克探出湿软的舌头，隔着裤料舔逗在杰森的胯部，杰森闷哼一声，抓住迪克的头发，恨恨骂道：“你可真是个十足的婊子，迪克。”

羞辱完美男孩显然是一种极端的乐趣，罗伊对此并不否认，眼看着迪克找到了自己的乐趣，罗伊也不甘示弱，他两手扣住迪克的屁股，揉捏了会这出了名的翘臀，一会就忍不住开始感叹，“迪克，你在警局里真的没被人操过屁股？你的同事们可真是心术端正，”罗伊真是这么想的，他觉得反正他是没有那么强的忍耐力。想着，罗伊便把迪克屁股里头那根假鸡巴抽出来，他换上两根指头，毫不留情的操进迪克的洞，里面又湿又烫，罗伊狠狠骂了一句，就着急的解开了裤子，放出硬得不行的老二。

迪克的嘴进展得比较缓慢，他花了点力气去咬开杰森的裤链，吃到那根他渴求至极的阴茎，湿热的舌头包裹住了杰森的龟头，迪克用舌尖舔逗在伞状物的凹陷处，像在吮吸棒棒糖那样嘬弄不止，偶尔发出那种色情的响声，杰森只任由迪克自由发挥了一宿，片刻就拽住迪克的头发，用力的操入小警官嘴里。这该死的嘴比飞机杯还要舒服，甚至超过他干过的女人的洞，杰森挺腰操干起来，压根没有顾及迪克的舒适度，他只是把他的兄长当一个性爱玩具，粗壮的阴茎碾操在迪克的舌头上，一路撞进迪克的喉管，他感受到极致的快感，尤其是当迪克的产生生理反应时，喉壁用力的收缩，夹得杰森的阴茎肿胀了更多，破坏欲也在他的动作下生发，他想摧毁迪克，弄坏他的嫉恨之源。

“噢，嘿，你们是不是得等等我？“这看起来太过刺激了，迪克和杰森看起来像最刺激的那种色情片现场，罗伊挑了下眉，他抓揉着迪克的屁股，毫不示弱的也将阴茎操进迪克屁股里，肉棍一下把迪克紧窄的甬道撞开，迪克呛出一声呜咽，刺激使得他收了下嘴，齿尖无意磕碰在杰森的阴茎上，杰森不由得低哼，随后伸手捏住迪克两腮，令小警察把嘴长得更开，配合他近乎是凌虐的撞击。

迪克被前后操得发晕，他下意识的扭着屁股，白嫩的臀肉上有不少罗伊留下的巴掌印，红色指痕因为每一次的揉捏和拍打变得愈加显眼，迪克低弱的呻吟着，呜咽着，被操得理智溃散，只能顾着摇晃他引以为傲的臀部，发狠地夹紧罗伊的阴茎，又被迫迎合杰森对他的操弄，年轻的警察感觉他快坏了，那种他只是个性容器的感觉越来越强烈，他哭噎不止，浑身都被奇妙的快感充斥，想射精的欲望变成干性高潮，他急需一处宣泄，于是漂亮的屁股紧紧夹着罗伊的阴茎泄出了许多淫液。

“操，迪克，你怎么比婊子还会夹，”罗伊又打了迪克一巴掌，软肉随着声响落下晃了一晃，迪克的甬道吸咬得厉害，逼着罗伊不一会就缴械投降，他把精液全部射进迪克的洞里，迪克撅着屁股，无知无觉的吞咽下去，杰森紧随其后的到达高潮，他从迪克的口中抽出，拍拍迪克的脸，让警察探出舌头来，后者则迷迷糊糊的顺从着，任由杰森把白浊全都射在舌面上。迪克似乎还嫌淫荡的场面不够，他眯着蓝色的眼，往上挑了下舌尖，这个天生的表演家男孩，在有人注视的情况下更加兴奋，他把杰森的精液咽下去，同时还抓着杰森的手，让温热的指腹摸在他的喉结前，清晰感受到他吞咽属于杰森的体液时，有多么的淫荡。

色情与性感的代名词就是迪克格雷森，这应该是所有人的共识，当他完全暴露出他火辣的淫荡面时，被引诱的人只能选择接受，好比此刻的杰森和罗伊，他们应该意识到他们有多为这个婊子着迷，甚至在这样激烈的一轮过后，红头罩与军火库也并没有感到满足，他们在迪克身上寻到一种抚慰，在迪克的放荡里找到发泄感，没有什么性爱体验比得上折磨迪克格雷森。

罗伊把迪克腰侧枪套中的警用手枪抽出来，他用顶端戳弄着迪克饱满的臀肉，冰冷的枪口一路蹭到迪克尾骨，罗伊想要进一步的时候，杰森却直接打断了他的动作，红头罩把小警察调转过来，引来罗伊不满的抱怨声，罪魁祸首却压根不在乎。杰森将迪克抱起来，他就着罗伊射进迪克体内的精液做润滑，滚烫的阴茎一下操入年轻警官的身体，迪克绷紧脚背，低低溢出几道呜咽，被杰森操干的洞红肿不已，罗伊把注意力都放在那，一时没忍住的将手里的手枪抵到迪克的会阴处，顺势蹭到肉洞旁边，迪克惊得扭腰挣扎，反而让杰森觉得有趣。

束缚住迪克的这两个人像青春期对性充满好奇心的小男孩，杰森负责控制住努力想要逃离的迪克，罗伊也一边用吻安抚着小警察，一边把手枪顶端挤入迪克湿湿哒哒的屁股，两倍的硬物把迪克的后穴完全撑圆，迪克已经喊不出太多声音，他喘息不断，双眼里都是泪水，疯狂的摇着头试图拒绝罗伊或者杰森，杰森更热衷于看完美男孩崩溃的样子。红头罩吻了吻迪克的耳尖，接着道：“别紧张，迪克，你还能吃下更多，不是吗？”

“当然，当然，我赞同杰森说的话，你瞧，神奇小子——飞翔的格雷森，迪克…我的好兄弟，我要开始操你了。”罗伊接下杰森的话茬，他笑吟吟的，不再用枪口逗弄迪克了，等小警察喘了口气，他就把迪克的两腿抬起来，让马戏团男孩的小腿肚搭在肩头，几乎是被折叠到一个不可思议的地步。

迪克被挤在红头罩和军火库中间，不知道什么时候被解开的双手，很自觉的环抱上罗伊的颈脖，他一会被杰森吻住，一会又被罗伊拧过下巴来亲吻，小警察被吻得迷迷糊糊，连被摘下了锁精环也没有察觉，但这并不意味着操干他的两个家伙准备放过他，相反的，罗伊的那根阴茎也一起干进了迪克的肉穴，迪克哭着尖叫起来，声音嘶哑又可怜，两根肉屌一动，就把迪克操射，白浊喷溅在罗伊的制服上，叫罗伊禁不住调侃迪克有多么放浪。

“你看看你有多么淫荡，迪克，你射在罗伊身上了，”杰森操着他的兄长，他感觉到他和罗伊的阴茎蹭在一起，把这色情的洞撑大，操得烂熟，跟前的迪克只顾着流出泣音，杰森又觉得不够，片刻，伸手去掐住迪克已经半软的阴茎，强行拉回迪克茫然的意识，让马戏团男孩重新回到这场过分的欲望战争。

“别…杰森！别！呜…”迪克的尾音与某种小动物撒娇的声音相似，杰森颇为受用，他没松开迪克阴茎，也没停下和罗伊的大肆破坏，他们在迪克身体里捣弄，迫使迪克接受他们的情欲，两根阴茎一前一后撞击迪克的窄道，将湿热的肠壁剖开，杰森更过分的先罗伊一步找到迪克的腺体，他用龟头残忍的在上面碾磨，又不肯放松掐握迪克阴茎的力道。

罗伊用一只手抓握着迪克的屁股，激烈的操干让迪克不方便接吻，罗伊索性放弃了警察柔软的嘴巴，他在迪克扬起下颚喊叫时，吻咬住迪克的喉结，细细碎碎落下一个又一个温热的吻，杰森与他截然不同，红头罩的破坏欲总在迪克身上尽显，杰森发狠地咬住迪克的后颈肉，留了许多显眼的咬痕，又骂迪克是个十足的婊子。

此刻被操得双眼上翻的迪克比婊子要狼狈许多，他是被卷进罗伊和杰森之间，杰森不允许他逃离，罗伊则喜欢逗弄，他们都爱看迪克达到极限，接着崩溃，失控，于是他们的愤恨就能消融在迪克的身体中，还有什么比玩坏一个天生的领队，完美且自由的男孩更有意思？

对于罗伊和杰森来说，持续这场性爱，当然只会有越来越多的快感，迪克早已溃不成形，无论怎样哭喊都只显得淫靡，到最后他哭得声嘶力竭，再也呻吟不出声音时，更让杰森得意无比，他们的操干好像永无止境，狠重的撞击不知道继续了多久，迪克只觉得他在不停高潮，他的阴茎慢慢疲软下去，可怜的歪着吐出最后一点体液，随后被操得流了尿水，玩弄的人仍旧乐此不疲，杰森用着狠力不让迪克晕过去。

“迪克…”小警察迷迷糊糊的，他没分清这声呼喊是属于谁，他有力的小腿夹着罗伊，反应了几秒后，他才低哼一声作为应答，贴在他耳边的杰森继续喊道，“迪克，我要射在里面。”

杰森的掌心覆在迪克下腹，隔着皮肉，他能感觉到两根阴茎在迪克体内作乱，马戏团男孩平坦的小腹被操得凸起些痕迹，杰森就用力压下去，十分恶劣的在迪克耳侧，说道：“我要让你怀孕。”

他们好像迫使迪克接受他的命运，最终一起射进迪克的洞里，红肿的后穴完全无法合拢，呼吸似的张合着流下白浊，迪克只是从鼻腔溢出几道呜咽，就无法强撑的晕了过去。


End file.
